New School, New Cherry Blossoms to Bloom
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Really, it's a high school fic. Sakura moves from a nice town in Florida, to New York. Can Sakura with her past, and notsoawesome wardrobe get her anywhere, even with the school's most popular guy,..?DISCONTINUED! Til' my other stories are done.


AN: I edited the many things that needed to the eidited! YAY! I put this up and didn't throughly look at it,..tehehehe, well, here's what I really needed to add;

DISCLAIMER: I don't own,...$5! Ok, OK! I don't own Naruto! (groans) I wish I didn't have to type that,... cuz' if I DID own it,... let's just say it would be named Sasuke! .

ADDED LATER: Hey... Well sorry to say people, I am discontinuing this story for now. I have others ones that need to be finished. I'll start on this story after I finish: Just another Teen Thing, and Cinderella Sakura. I plan to make Cinderella Sakura only about 5-6 chapters long, and Just another Teen thing about 11-15. So hold on! Thankz to those people who already read this, and have reviewed! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! It shows me that people really do want this to continue!!!! Nancy

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sakura stayed in her seat after the school bell rang. Sakura was a new kid to the school, and came to a small town from Florida. She had moved to New York, cuz' her parents had died. She had an aunt who was not very close to most of the relatives, had invited her to come on up. Sakura had the choice of living with her and she had chosen yes. She would have lived with her brother though; he had not been very close with the family, or anyone for that matter. He had been on the list of people her parents had left behind that she could have chosen to live with. She had wanted to, but her brother had forbid it. He loved his sister, but he was not a very good person to live with, and wanted better for his sis. He was 23, and living in a very low quality apartment. (She was only 17)

So she flew up to New York, and settled down. Her aunt was living in a very good kept up house, with a cook, and butler. Her aunt was a little rich, but not much. She was widowed and her other half was once a very good in law firm. Sakura had heard from a friend of her aunt's that she had invited Sakura because she had always wanted kids of her own. So far, life in the town was OK. She was in a small normal town, its name was Toirn. Sakura liked the name for some reason. The school she went to was Toirn Middle School. Her aunt had told her to stay back a little after class, her aunt wanted to stop by and see what it was like. Finley when her aunt came in, Sakura showed her all her classes.

Her last class was her favorite. It was art. Sakura loved to draw, it was something her mother had encouraged her to do. She mostly drew what her name meant; cherry blossoms. It was Japanese name, and her mother loved it. Her parents when to a silent town in Japan for their honeymoon, and their motel had been next to a growing cherry blossom tree out side their window. Her mother had just loved the beautiful pale pink color of the tree. So she had promised her husband that their first daughter would be named Sakura.

So most of the time, Sakura would draw the tree, and would try to draw her parents sitting underneath it holding hands. But she could never draw them right. But with every try, her mom would always tell her it was the best she had ever seen. Sakura still drew, trying to complete it. It was her goal to get it right someday.

At art, she had already started the usual tree drawing and this time, it was a tree with her sitting underneath it. Her aunt said she would frame it if she wanted when it was finished. Sakura said thanks, and that would be nice. When the tour was done, they walked to the car parked outside. It was an old Volkswagen, painted a color of blue. It was kinda a dark shade, and dull form aging. Sakura put her backpack in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. It was silent till her aunt broken the pregnant silence.

"When we get home, I'm going to start a fire, and ask the cook to start dinner, if she hasn't already. Would want me to request anything?"

Sakura thought, and said in a quite voice, "I don't really feel hungry and would just like maybe a simple sandwich."

Her aunt looked over. Her aunt had high cheek bones, and an aging wise face. And her worry lines where standing out right then. She had been told Sakura might not eat as much as usual, and should be encouraged to eat more than she might want. She was also told it was a sign of the depression everyone should expect her to be going through.

"You know what? I feel like eating some good old-fashioned potato chips. Would you like some?" The aunt asked as she parked into the food store parking lot. She would also get some ice cream, the aunt wanted her niece to be as healthy as she could be, and have some normal things she probley ate before the accident at the same time.

Sakura nodded her head. "That would be nice. I haven't had some in a while."

"We might as well get some ice cream too." said the aunt with a smile. The two walked down the rows of food and got some Lay's chips. Then they went to get ice cream. Sakura gasped as she saw her favorite ice cream.

"Chocolate-chip cookie dough!" Sakura held it up to her aunt as a silent 'Please!' for she hadn't had some in a long time.

Her aunt smiled and said, "That was Larry's favorite ice cream too." Sakura was surprised, for she had not known that her uncle's favorite ice cream was hers too. She smiled back.

'At lest we took one small step to becoming closer, I hope.' thought the aunt. They went up to the cash register and paid. Then they hopped back into the car, and drove home.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sakura awoke early Wednesday and remembered it was fall picture day. So far, it had been about 1 month of her school year. All the pictures would go to the yearbook. Sakura liked one factor about her school; you could pick the fall picture, or the spring picture. Sakura always picked spring, she always looked good then.

Her mother would tease this, and would say, "You always look good in the spring, for it's when the cherry blossoms would start to show up on the bare trees!" Sakura giggled at the thought. Her mother always had a sweet and nice glow about her. And her father was the same too. Sakura once the same glow, but it mostly faded away after the accident. She was determined to get it back. But when how, that was a mystery.

Sakura got up and looked in her closet, and then remembered, she didn't have much of anything to wear. So she just picked out a simple outfit; jeans that were a light blue color, and a shirt that was white and had a ruffle on the end of the sleeves. Sakura liked this outfit; it fit her light pink hair that was about 2 inches or some down her back. She put this on, and put her hair in a princess pony tail. She went down the stairs and when into the dinning room.

She sat down, and caught the aroma of sausage coming from the kitchen. Soon her aunt walked in and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura announced that that day was picture day. Her aunt hadn't known that, and had wished that she could have bought her a new outfit. But she did like the one she had on, it made her look pretty.

The pair was soon served breakfast. When they where done, Sakura brushed her teeth and went to go get her bike. She liked the weather in October, it was just right. She got her bike lock, and put on her helmet and walked her bike to the backdoor. She walked in the house again to get her backpack. She said goodbye her aunt, and went out side to her bike. It was a normal bike; blue (almost like her aunts car) and just a little rusty. She had had it for 5 years now. It still fit, and she knew she would need a new one soon though. She hopped on, and rode away to school.

When she got to school, she saw other girls looking like wannabe Miss America. At Florida, you just dressed normal, but maybe with your clothes ironed. Sakura pedaled to the bike parking area, and locked her bike up. A girl who liked like a Barbie doll walked up to her, and snickered.

"What kinda girl are you? Did you dress in the dark?"

"No, I just don't like make-up or looking like Miss America."

By now, a group of people and looked to see what was going on. Sakura knew this was not going to turn up good. She had never been in a fight, for people had just let her be the way she was; so silent, and shy. Now she would have to argue. Not her favorite thing to do.

"Think you're some kind of smart girl, huh? Well, don't hope to make it big here. Why even move here in the first place? It's like your not even here, you're so silent."

A boy Sakura did not even know, but had seen in her classes, had walked up and said in a low, calm voice,

"Gosh, I wish you would stop picking on people Ino. It's embarrassing."

Sakura was confused why he had stuck up for her. Was it that she wasembarrassing, or that he pitied her? The group had quickly dissolved, and it was the three of them left. Sakura just looked down, and didn't say a thing. The boy spoke.

"What'd your name?"

"Sakura"

"Cute, it means cherry blossoms, right?"

"Yeah."

"Stop flirting with her! Gosh!"

"Who said I have to listen to you? You're not the boss," he turned to Sakura, "Sakura, we have 1rst period together, right?"

"Yes we do. Its math."

"Can I walk you to it?"

"Uhh,..sure, I guess." The two walked away from the fuming girl. The boy opened the door for her, and stopped.

"Sorry for my stupid fan girl's rudeness. My name's Sasuke."

"OK, but I kinda feel bad about you doing all this, and my not doing anything back."

"That's OK, as long as you're around, I'm fine."

Sakura didn't know what to make of this statement. Sasuke looked over at her.

'She sure is the shy and quite one.' Sakura just walked beside him, eyeing the floor finding it very interesting. When they where at the classroom, she walked in first, and then Sasuke. The teacher smiled and said,

"Class, please pipe down, and let's get started."

Sakura sat down in the middle of the class room, and Sasuke took the seat next to her. Sasuke gave her everything that he was carrying that was hers. Sakura nodded her head as a silent 'Thank you.' The class started, and it was Math class and they where on dividing fractions. The teacher had introduced the lesson the day before. She just did it again for some of the people who still hadn't grasped it. The teacher had given out a worksheet and allowed partners. Sasuke didn't ask, but just turned his desk to face hers. Sakura looked up a little surprised he really wanted to help her. So as the two worked together, glad each other was there, a friendship bloomed as a cherry blossom bud in the spring.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

'This is one long line, wow!'

This is what Sakura thought as the line for pictures went on and on.

A snicker arose from behind her and saw a group of Barbie dolls behind her. But the main snicker came from Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes. When Ino saw this, she couldn't believe it! Nobody rolled their eyes at her! So Ino put her nose up in the air.

"Don't think because of what happened earlier means you can hang around Sasuke, he only pities you. He's never liked any girl before, so why would he show any interest to you?"

Ino's words stung, real bad. Sakura was pretty emotional. So hearing this, made her want to cry.

"And why show any interest in a girl with a big fore-head?"

That hit a nerve. Sakura just stood there not defending herself. She never did have good comebacks. All the other girls just scoffed at Sakura, whispering that her fore-head was kinda big.

"Really, I see nothing wrong with it. It's better than that huge bump you have on the side of your head Ino."

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. Boy did she feel relived to see him!

"And I'm being nice cuz' she isn't acting like a member of my stupid fan club. Really, who cares to see a girl in 5 layers of make up that just looks like a clown did it?"

Ino just gasped, her long time crush snapping at HER? No way!

"B-but Sasuke!"

"Save it, cuz' I don't have to time to waste listening to you."

Sasuke took Sakura gently on the arm, and dragged her to the front of the line. Nobody complained. And that's cuz' nobody ever did with the school's richest and most popular guy in school. But a few glares were tossed in Sakura's way.

"Not very good at come-backs I guess?"

When Sakura heard this, and lowered her head even lower, and blushed.

Sasuke saw this, and smirked. So he was right, huh?

"Ino only has that one bump on the side of her head cuz' she was drooling over me, and walked into a wall. As she was walking, she was also carrying her lunch, so when she walked into the wall, her lunch went all over her new white blouse."

Sakura giggled. Ino got it from walking into a wall? You'd think she'd try to act oh-so graceful when she walked.

"I remember this one time my friend told a real funny joke, and made the lemonade that I was drinking, come out of my nose! I smelt only lemons for the rest of the day!" Sakura said remembering that memory. She had made lemonade the day before, and put some in a thermos for her to bring to the next day for her school lunch. Her old friend Gaara had told something funny that sent her, Temari, and Kakanuno laughing their heads off. Or, well, laughing lemonade out their nose.

Sasuke just kept that smirk on his face.

"NEXT!" The photographer yelled. Sasuke happened to be next, took his picture, being followed by Sakura.

Cuz' of the photo schedule, students had the rest of the day as free. Some stayed behind to go into the art room, gym, or library for the rest of the day. Most of them just went home. But Sakura had pleaded Sasuke to go to the art room. He finely gave in, and followed the now happy girl to the art room. Kurenai the art teacher was in there, and surprisingly, they were they only ones in there.

Kurenai saw Sakura and Sasuke together, and was kinda shocked. Sure, both were quite. But the new shy girl, with the school's most popular guy? Odd couple. She just shrugged it off, and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I burnt that one piece of pottery you made: it's ready for you to paint if you want to."

"Sure! Hey, Sasuke? Want to paint something too?"

"Hn." Sakura just looked at him. Really, what kinda response was hn?

"It means what ever."

"Ohhhh ... I knew that!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just sweat dropped at this. Kurenai disappeared into the storage room, and came back out with a small soy bowl, and a foot high vase. The soy bowl for Sasuke, and the vase for Sakura. It was smooth and very elegant looking. She had made it herself. Now time for painting! She decided to make the background kinda pale pink, and with a Sakura tree on it and around the vase would be petals that had floated from the tree. So she walked over to the paints, got what she needed, and sat down. Then she remembered her brushes.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go get my back; it has my paint brushes in it."

She ran out of the room, and got to her looker. She liked it, it was the number 328. That was her birthday: March 28. She got her pale purple back pack, and then ran back to the room.

When she got in there, Sasuke was painting his bowl a cool shade of blue. It was like a cat's eye. It had a glowing line in the middle, and no matter where you moved the bowl, there it was gleaming in the light.

"Awe-some Sasuke!" He turned to her a smiled.

"Thanks"

She sat down and started. It was looking just like the picture of it in her head, which made her very happy.

Sasuke looked over at the pink-haired girl to see her biting her bottom lip in a concentrating mode. He found it kinda cute. (Yes people, Sasuke Uchiha had said something nice, like cute, about a girl.) He looked back down at his bowl, and started to paint again.

Later, about 2 and a half hours before everyone in the school had to clear out, Sakura and Sasuke were done, and drawing stupid doodles on paper. Then, Sasuke's cell rang.

"Yeah...sure, I'll be right there." Sasuke hung up, and turned to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, sorry, but I have to go home. Family matters, ya' know? It was fun. If Ino ever messes with you, tell me. Well, Ja-ne!" Sasuke walked out of the room.

'Guess it's time to go home then.' She thought. She got her stuff together, left a note for Kurenai, and then left too.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Ok, so I probley skipped some,...DON"T BLAME ME!!!! Blame umm,...errr,...my dog! So ha, I blame you Socks-kun! (I suggest you don't ask about the name,...)


End file.
